The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Computer application programs executed in cloud environments are now widely used to deploy large-scale services for large numbers of client computers. As the number of client computers increases and the type of services varies, the number of application programs increases, and the types of application programs vary. For example, computer resources and network resources are expected to use different application programs such as database applications and web applications. However, static deployment of application programs may cause uneven workload distribution due to latency at peak times of use. Furthermore, static deployment may cause overutilization or underutilization of storage, and networking and computing resources.
Consequently, for optimization of networking resources and reduced cloud traffic across a cloud computing platform, assigning evenly distributed workload to network resources while reducing cross traffic between nodes within the network becomes more important in cloud deployments, yet present technology does not offer good solutions to these issues.